Millions of people around the world enjoy the game of golf. Despite this success, there are many in the industry who are concerned about the future of the golf industry, pointing to an estimated 20% reduction in overall participation over the past decade or so, particularly among younger players. Some attribute the reduction to the length of time that it takes to play a round of golf, the cost of playing, and the difficulty of playing.
One of the best ways to improve the performance of golfers at any level, from beginner to professional, is to improve their putting. Practice is the key to success. The present inventor has looked at numerous devices available to assist with practice, and discerned that the vast majority are not only cumbersome or inconvenient to use, but also relatively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, the present inventor has recognized a need for improved golf trainers that are not only simple to use, easy to carry, and inexpensive to manufacture, but also fun and effective.